Blazing trails
by Arcticwind777
Summary: Sonic decides to visit blaze after she moves to mobius, but sonic finds out he will be stuck there for atleast a week because of a storm. what will happen? Yes the filler is short, it is only 500 words, dont like sonaze dont bother complaining.
1. Chapter 1

hey guys, im doing a rename comp. send me your name suggestion . please

:3 ty

AND, idc if you flame, BUT KEEP IT SANE!, i would also like some reviews to tell me if anything is wrong. TY

P.S, this is not like a sonic school one.

_ Chapter 1: Just or for a run.

Author's P.O.V (point of view)

A normal looking fox was taking a day off, he decided to take a walk through the park, although you may think of him as normal, if you looked closer, you would see he has two tails! his name, was miles prower, but everyone called him 'tails'.

Tails was taking a nice calm walk when suddenly he felt a great gush of wind hit him, followed by a blue blur running past him.

"Hi sonic!" yelled tails

d[-.-]b

We find our speedy hero running around town, when suddenly after several hours of restless running, he was starting to get tired! so he ran straight to the park, one of the most calm area's, he felt at nature there, but of course he wouldn't rest long, being the fastest thing alive of course. So sonic did a quick U-turn and dashed straight to the park. As sonic dashed through the trees he saw tails, he was running pretty fast, but not fast enought, he heard tails shout.

"Hi sonic!" yelled tails after Sonic.

Sonic instantly puts on the breaks and stops a few feet away behind tails. he turned around and walked up to Tails.

"hey little buddy!" sonic said, ruffeling the fur and hair on his friends head. "what are you doin' here?"

"oh well..." said tails rubbing the back of his head "i decided to take a break from working!" Tails finished with a big grin.

"oh workin' on something new bud?" asked sonic, rubbing his nose cockily, "what is it this time, a time maching?" sonic let out a small chuckle.

"oh sonic..." said tails rolling his eyes, "i did that last week!"

sonic started to laugh but quickly calmed, down "so what is it then?"

"oh well it's a machine that will allow anyone to teleport! anywhere on this planet at most!"

"really? nice!" said sonic giving his signature thumbs up and smile

(notice that tails said anywhere on this planet at most, he couldnt travel to a diffrent dimension without EMENSE electricity and there would be a lot of injuries to the one teleporting .)

"so where are you heading Sonic?" asked tails curiously.

sonic was just about to say we was just going for a run when suddenly a noise cut him of..

"Sonikku!" yelled a certain pink hedgehog, her name was Amy Rose. sonic's worst nightmare.

instead of running, sonic turned around and jumped out of the way of her hug/tackle/death squeeze.

"sonic..." amy fell after she tried to jump on him and landed flat on her face, she stoop up, tears welling up in her eyes. "why did you jump...?"

"listen Amy, you have to stop, you know that i like you, **AS A FRIEND**, but if you love someone and they dont feel the same way, move on!"

amy never saw sonic just plain put her down like that, she was supposed to be mad, pulling out her Piko Piko hammer out of apparently no where, and smash sonic, but this time, she just cried and ran of, leaving sonic feeling a little guilty.

"jeez sonic, that was a little rough, even if it is amy..." said tails.

"yeah, i realize that, i just reacted..." said sonic sadly, " i will go apoligize to her."

"yeah i would if i were you, after whatever you were doing, which is what, going to hang out with a friend?"

"nah i was just-" sonic stopped, sonic's mind raced of his friends. maybe he should visit someone, he didn't see blaze in a while...blaze. Sonic snapped out of it and said "yeah i guess, i think im going to go see blaze."

"oh ok, have fun sonic" said tails with a smile, then took off.

Sonic did the same. He ran through town, Blaze got a new house in town, she had apparently teleported here, needing a vacation from her kingdom. Sonic asked around a bit and eventualy was standing outside her house, his finger hovering over the doorbell, when he suddenly flinched. what if blaze didn't want to see him. she always complained around him, telling him to slow down, just so people could spend time with sonic remembered how when he met her, she had a heart of ice, which he melted with his friendship. Although that little flinch made his finger press on the doorbell.

d[-.-]b

When blaze opened the door sonic gasped suddenly, 'she looks amazing!' thought sonic. She wasn't wearing the clothes that she wore when they met, she was now wearing a bright white tee with a mini-skirt.

"sonic?" blazed asked, tilting her head slightly "is that you?"

"yeah..." said sonic rubbing the back of his neck, blushing slightly, "long time no see eh blaze?"

Sonic was caught off-gaurd when he heard a high pitched squell and was suddenly tackled by blaze who was now hugging him. " i haven't seen you is SOOO long! where have you been?"

Sonic was starting to turn as red as knuckles, blaze noticed this and instantley pulled away, turning just as red as sonic was... a few seconds of silence passed untill blaze finally spoke, " so sonic... come on in." she said with a smile.

Sonic's eyes widened in surprise, blaze rarely ever smiled, when he saw this, he thought she was incredibly cute, sonic had to dissmiss these feelings though, because he doubted blaze felt the same way, but he suddenly though back to that hug, she was really warm, maybe that hug was more than a sign of friendship...

Sonic snapped out of his daze when blaze had asked him a question.

"so, Sonic... what are you doing here, i never expected you to visit me."

"huh? oh, well i guess i just wanted to visit you, it has been two years after all."

"yeah i guess you are right... so tell me whats been up since i left, amy still claim you as her own?"

suddenly, sonics mind snapped at attention, amy!, he had forgotton he was going to see her, but he would go in a few minutes, "yeah she is" said sonic.

"oh so i guess that means your not dating her, or anyone else, yet?"

"nope, enjoying the single life..." said sonic with a hint of sadness, "but sometimes, i wish i did have a girl, someone to keep me happy..."

"oh well, that sad.." said blaze putting her hand on his shoulder, heat rushing through his body, soothing his tired muscles. "but listen i know how you feel."

sonic looked at her surprised "you're not dating anyone, im surprised that you aren't, considering how beutiful you are." said sonic, mentally slapping himself 'why did i just say that?'

Blaze blushed a deep scarlet, sonic looked at her in the eyes, her beutiful green eyes just dazzling, when suddenly he heard a noise outside. It was thunder.

d[-.-]b Blaze's P.O.V d[-.-]b

I jumped at the sound of thunder, I hated storms, guess I'm not going anywhere. what was even worse, she saw sonic looking worried when a bolt of lightning streaked the sky.

"you okay sonic?" i asked, trying not to worry.

"yeah, but even with my speed, i wont be able to get home without getting soaked, and you know how much i HATE getting wet." said sonic, he shivered slightly. "i need to get home..." sonic quickly pulledup the hood on his black hoody and headed straight for the door when blaze stepped infront of him.

"no, you shouldn't be out in this weather, you might get sick, or worse, amy could be stalking around, waiting to glomp you." I said, giggling on the last part.

"Man, i guess your right, but i wouldnt worry about amy, she's crazy about me and all, but she wouldnt wanna get her dress wet." he said, letting out a small laugh. "so, you dont mind if i stay here till the storm lets up?"

"of course not, but we should see how long this storm may last on the weather channel..." I said turning on the TV, which was already on the weather network.

'Well it looks like its gonna be a bad ones folkes, this storm is supposed to last atleast a WEEK.' said the announcer.

I gasped. sonic was gonna stay for the week!

_Authors note: yeah, this chapter is short, i know, but i promise future chapters will be longer._

_oh yeah BTW do not complain about the anti-sonamy thing in this chapter, hear me out, people say sonic does love amy, but is just to shy to admit it, WRONG . if sonic did love amy, he didn't wanna say so cause he didnt wanna look like a pedo! seriously guys! amy is 12, sonic is 15, sonaze would make more sense age wise, cause blaze is 14._

_Thanks, please R&R, till next time._

_**Keep On Keepin On.**_

~Arcticwind777

(P.S, im thinking of making a one-shot on how blaze moved here, so if you want it, i want atleast 5 reviews in one year, once i get 5 reviews, i will post it.)


	2. Chapter 2 The Dream

Hey guys! Sorry about my ranting in the last chapter ^^; just had to get something off my chest. Hope i didn't make any enemies.

Chapter 2: Just The Beginning

[Author's P.O.V]

As the lightning cracked and spiked overhead, the thunder booming, and the rain pelting the windows loudly as if it were hail. When you watched a storm, it seemed kinda...peaceful. Thats not what our blue hero, Sonic, was thinking about this storm, he was curled up on the couch with a cup of hot chocolate watching some television as Blaze was cooking some supper for them. 'I saw no stove here, so how does she cook the foo- oh right, her fire' thought Sonic. He got up and looked out the window, hoping for some sign that the storm was going to let up, but it seemed to only be getting worst, as it if were just the beginning.

Blaze peeked into the living room and saw sonic peeking out the window, "so?"

"waah!" said Sonic, giving a little jump. "you surprised me."

"heh sorry." said Blaze rubbing the back of her head.

"No, its ok no need too apologize!" said Sonic rubbing his nose "looks like it's coming down harder, i've never seen a natural storm so large!"

"We used to get storms larger in my dimension..." Said Blaze, who was now sitting on the couch.

"Wow really?" Asked Sonic who was now sitting beside her.

"yeah, they were dull, but atleast I have some company thats not my royal court."

"Yeah i guess so, must be pretty boring with only your royalty to keep ya company huh?" Said Sonic, slipping in a slight smile.

Blaze gave a quick smile but immediatly turned serious, "Yeah well, it is starting to get late, I would call Tails and tell him you may not see him for a while, and then you should get to sleep, you can sleep on the couch, there is a pillow and blanket at the foot of the couch."

"Right then, thanks for letting me stay here Blaze" Said sonic as he picked up the phone and dialed Tails' number.

It rang a few times before tails finally picked up, "hello?" Said Tails, sounding really tired.

"Heh sorry to wake you bud, i just wanted to let you know im fine, and i will see you in a week or so." Sonic said with a hint of sadness.

"it's okay Sonic, i guess i will see you later than, good night sonic." and with that the phone line went dead, and sonic hung up the phone.

"alright then, see ya in the morning Sonic." said Blaze who was now standing the the doorway to the hall.

"night..." Said Sonic.

He grabbed the pillow and blanket and was fast asleep, that night sonic had a dream...

_Authors note: CLIFFHANGER! I apologize if this is short, it looks quite good sized on wordpad ( i dont have MS office)_

_I would like to thank the people who left reviews, 4 of them already!_

_Reviews:__Sonic Jackson: Thanks for telling me, I really had forgotton about my caps. and my spelling is miserable :p_

_Blazefan1313:I Do agree with you, thanks for your review._

_ghostkid33: Thanks for your review, it was my first review EVER! thanks alot ^^_

_HeatXtreme: Thanks for the praise, i never expected my story to get such good reviews, and no negative ones yet!_

_Also planning to do a one-shot on how sonamy would really work out ._


	3. The short oneshot filler

Hey guys its me! Its time for the Blaze One-shot!

I also do not own anyone from sonic! they belong to sega!

I also Edited the chapter because of the reviews, thanks for helping me with the writers block guys!

Authors P.O.V (will stay this way)

Blaze looked over the courtyard from the palace window. It was a beutiful view, it showed the forest and the beutiful garden out front with the violet mountains in the background. It truly was breath taking.

But she had no time to waste, Eggman Nega was planning a very large attack. But what Blaze didn't know is that Eggman Nega had managed to communicate with Dr. Ivo (Eggman) and are mounting a full attack, on Mobius.

Blaze decided to do a check-up on the sol emeralds, she was talking a walk through the polished marble halls to the room that was gaurded incredibly tightly. She quickly undid the many locks and stepped inside and instantely regretted it.

Blaze was hit instantley hit by a bright light, similar to the one that hit her when she first ended up in sonic's dimension.

"ugh!" Said Blaze covering her eyes.

d[^_^]b

She felt nothing, no emotions, no physical problems, other than a small pain that was rapidly building, and within just minutes the pain was unbearable, she felt as if she was being run through a pencil sharpener, her body felt as if it was being grinded and cut horribly, and her body burned as if her own flames had gotten TO hot for her body to handle. Than it ended.

d[^_^]b

She had woken on a sandy beach, she searched for external wounds and found none except or a few scratches and bruises, she also found the sol emeralds on her person.

She decided to find out where she was first, she saw big city in the distasorryhat looked familiar... _mobuis!_ thought Blaze. _so wait, if that's mobuis, this must be emerald coast!_

d[^_^]b

She found herself wandering through town, first she had to find somewhere to stay, she noticed a quaint little house just sitting there with a _for sale_ sign nailed on the door. Blaze decided to see if she was able to get it, she always had alot of rings on her, so she could probably afford it.

One hour later, the house was hers.

d[^_^]b

She had just been sitting in her house working on a plan to find out why she was here, dressed in her casual cloathes she had just bought. When suddenly the doorbell rang and she went to the door to find out who, when she had opened the door, she squeled and tackled the person standing in the doorway...

_Authors note: Yes it is short, most oneshots i have seen are short, i apologize, but like i said in my announcement, i have writers block currently, a horrible case of it, so im very sorry, because untill it clears up, my chapters will be much shorter._

_Also im still waiting for my rename suggestions!_

_thanks you!_

_Reviews:__ Ghostkid33- Thanks for the help, i really need it! :3 much appreciated_

_Sonic Jackson- thanks for telling me, it would be tradgic if i lost my FF account :(_

_Chaosmaster70- Finally! some critizism! thanks for telling me, critizism is appreciated, even if its just a little!_


	4. the dream becomes a nightmare

Hey guys, i would like to apologize in advanced for the short chapter you are about to read, but i currently have a horrible case of writers block, so i may mention the dream and try to end stuff with a cliffhanger.

I DO NOT own sonic, they belong to sega!

chater 3: Th dream becomes a nightmare.

_Sonic and Blaze were fighting side by side against Eggman and Eggman nega, after a victory from them, they are content and are just about to head back home, when suddenly, Blaze was plucked from her spot and lifted into the air by a giant robot, controled by Eggman._

_"lets see how you like it when I CRUSH your little girlfriend you blue pest!" Eggman pressed a button on the robot and the grip tightened on blaze making her shout in pain._

_Sonic flew towards Eggman's robot when suddenly, another mechanic arm came from nowhere and knocked him back, causing him to hit a wall and his body go limp, all except his eyes which allowed him a perfect view of eggman torturing poor Blaze. Luckly Blaze was prepared and used a monumentul barrage of fire to cause the robot to explode. Both Eggmans flew out vowing their revenge._

_Blaze walked toward Sonic looking really worried "are you ok Sonic, are you hurt bad?"_

_Sonic tested his body and managed to stand up, and the results were blaze giving him a tight hug, "thank Mobuis your fine, I couldn't bear it if I lost you..."_

_Sonic blushed a deep scarlet at the sentence, earning a giggle from Blaze "wow you're cute when you blush Sonic." Said Blaze leaning towards him as if she wanted a kiss._

_Sonic replied by blushing even more and leaned in, 'finally!' thought sonic, 'i finally get to fall in love with her, and she is falling in love with me!' _

_Suddenly Sonic's lips collided with her, but he suddenly felt a sharp stab of pain in his torso_ _only to realize there was a dagger protruding from his chest, warm red liquid seeping out of his upper-section, and found out the one holding the dagger was Blaze, who was now black furred and glowing with a black aura around her. She had become Dark Blaze._

_authors note: AHAHAHA cliffhanger again! even with my writers block, i managed to squeeze this chapter in before it completely took over! i would like to thank Ghostkid33 for his suggestion in which he helped me write this miserable short thing of a chapter, in which his suggestion was after the battle have eggman sneak up and stab blaze, i had blaze stab sonic!_

_I'm gonna have to take a while off to recover from my MISERABLE writers block really sorry but i may not post another long chapter for atleast a week, let alone any chapters, the best thing to do is just let the story sit for a while, and dont think about it a whole lot, and eventually you will get on track and i plan to do that._

_Also i will not update this chapter, and since there are no current reviews, i dont need to read any!_


	5. The next day

Hey guys, sorry this chapter took so long, my writers block took over and im also working on another fanfiction. Plus, this will be silvaze for just this chapter, but it goes away quickly, it's mean though... listen what happens is not inteded for people who like silver, I change his personality a little.

_I DO NOT! own sonic or any other characters, they belong to sega and 4kids._

Chapter 4: The Next Day...  
>-<p>

Sonic woke with a start, his hand instantely going to his chest, feeling for the wound that had come from the dagger Blaze had stabbed him with. He sighed with relief to find no wound.

"Whew, just a dream." Whispered Sonic.

"About time you woke up sleeping beauty." Said Blaze, who was sitting on a chair with her eyes closed, she was wearing the same clothes as the last time they met.

Sonic, not expecting to hear Blaze, jumped a little.

"Whaa! How long have you been awake?"

"About six hours..."

"Six hours?" Yelled Sonic, "What time is it?"

"Five in the afternoon." Said Blaze simply.

Sonic gave a quick sigh and got up, "Well, i should get something to eat."

"Not much to eat, there's some leftover ham in the fridge, just throw it in the microwave."

"Kay, thanks Blaze." Blaze gave a quick smile, but it stopped and her eyes wandered to the window.

"Hows the weather?" Asked Sonic.

"Still bad, but getting a bit better." She said plainly and she dissapeared up the stairs.

(((((((((((Sonics P.O.V)))))))))))

I yawned as I stepped into the kitchen, I opened the fridge and scimmed the contents, Blaze wasn't lying when she said there wasn't much. So I just grabbed the ham and popped it in the microwave for two minutes. This gave me some time to think. So I let my mind wander to the dream...

'What exactly does it all mean...' I thought.

My thoughts were broken by a beeping sound, signaling the ham was done cooking. I quickly pulled out a fork and grabbed the ham and sat on the couch and began eating the food.

I felt a warm rush of air hit me, signaling Blaze was coming down the stairs.

"I see you found the food." She said with a blank expression.

"Yeah thanks." I said calmly.

"What are you thanking me for?"

"For letting me stay here until the storm blows over." I gave a polite smile.

"No, you don't need to thank me, I was being a friend," She said turning a bit red under her fur, "If anyone I should be thanking you for coming to visit."

"Hey, you're a friend, I had to come visit." I said rubbing the back of my head.

"Well, I'm going out for a bit, im taking an umbrella dont worry, I need to pick up some food, I will be back in an hour okay?"

"Yes mother..." I said playfully.

She rolled her eyes and walked out the door with and umbrella.

'Now what am i gonna do?'

((((((((((((((Blaze's P.O.V))))))))))))))))))

I felt really guilty inside, I lied to Sonic... But, why did I have to lie? Im shure he wouldn't mind If I said I was visiting someone...

I was Knocking on the door of a large house a couple minutes later, the person who opened the door was a certain silver quilled hedgehog, his name was Silver.

"Blaze? what are you doing out in this storm! Its supposed to flood out tommorow a bit, get inside quickly!" He said.

I stepped inside and shaked off whatever water was on my clothes or fur. Silver stepped towards me and gave me a quick kiss. "It's great that you came to see me, but you should've stayed home!"

"Well I wanted to see you, but I also wanted to tell you something..." I said looking down sadly.

"Yes Blaze?"

"W-well...you see...I..uh, uhm...I can't go out with you anymore..." I slowly sighed and shuffled my feet, waiting for his response.

"What?" He shouted "Why not? You know I love you, but why don't you me!"

"I..ummm...kinda have f-feelings for s-s-someone else..." I waited for more yelling, It came with something else.

Silver slapped me right across the face, leaving a big red hand mark that could be seen through my lilac fur, "Who? Who do you love more than me!" He yelled, slapping me again.

By now tears were streaming down my face and I was already running out the door without the umbrella, and I heard Silver yell after me, "Bitch! I never wanna see you again!"

I ran down the street balling my eyes out, I fell to the ground and started to cry more. I saw a dark outline heading towards me.

"Hey whats wrong?" It was sonic, he was soaked, his quills were all heavy and messy, "I was worried, I had to find you, are you okay?"

I didn't reply I just cried more. Sonic lifted me up and carried me home on his back.

When we got home, he sat me on the couch and wrapped a blanket around me, "thanks..." I murmured.

"Tell me what happened." He asked caringly, "please..."

I shivered, and started the story...

After i finished I apologized hundreds of time for lieing and i started crying more, he used his finger and wiped away a tear and gave me a hug.

"Silver should not have hit you... Thats never a good thing to hit a girl, if he loved you he would have been nicer through a break-up..." He hugged tighter, and it made me feel safe, and warm.

I sniffed and quietly fell asleep...

"Goodnight, my little Blaze..."

-  
><em>Authors note: Yeah not as long as chapter one, but i still have a bit of writers block left over, but its almost gone :D sorry this chapter took so long and sorry if i mispelled anything. <em>

_Thanks Arcticwind777_

_Reviews__: None...wait, WHAT? I did chapter three AND a one-shot and i still only have 11 reviews?_

_Oh well, this will get a review... I hope =/_


	6. more than friends?

Chapter 5, posted not long after chapter 4, so, I do not know how long this is gonna be...

I do NOT own sonic or any other characters, they belong to sega a the 4kids network.  
>Sorry for making silver a total douche by the way : but i

Chapter 5: More than friendship...?  
>-<p>

((((((((((((Sonic's P.O.V)))))))))))))))))

My opened my eyes and gave a quick stretch to expell my tiredness, I had stayed up late thinking about yesterday's events.

I got up and got changed quickly and headed downstairs, only to see Blaze sulking on the couch, probably over yesterday... Just thinking about what happened made his blood boil.  
>He sat beside Blaze and put a reasurring arm around her, She started crying heavily, soaking my shirt and making me immensly angry, suddenly I stood up.<p>

"Im going out for a short run, i wont get too wet, I will be back soon." I said with a hint of anger in my voice.

"kay..." She said looking miserable.  
>_<p>

I knocked on the door and the person who answered was Silver.

"Hey! Sonic! 'Sup br-" Silver was cut short by a fist being driven into his stomach.

He doubled over heaving in lungfulls of air, he stood up and looked me in the eyes, "What the hell man?" He asked "What the hell was that for?"

I was pissed, I responded very shortly, "You hurt a friend of mine." I pulled back my fist and slammed it straight into his face, sending him stumbling back.

"Psh..." He scowled, wiping blood from his mouth "You mean the little whore Blaze? She deserved it!"

"It doesnt matter!" I screamed, "You NEVER hit a girl, call her a bitch and make her cry! So now im going to make you cry!"

"STOP!" I suddenly stopped, reconizing the voice i turned around to see Blaze with an umbrella keeping her slightly dry, "Please, Sonic, I hate him, but please, we don't need violence!"

She was crying very hard now, she barely managed to get out what she was saying, I was about to put in my thoughts when suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my left shoulder, followed by the words, "Shouldn't of come here Sonic, now the little bitch gets to see you die!"

I looked at my shoulder and saw a kitchen knife sticking out of it, I didn't think at that moment, I could'nt hear, blood was filling my eyes. I pulled the knife out and threw it straight at Silver, landing on his lower leg, causing him to yell in pain and use his powers to close the door. I blacked out at that moment, but before I lost all senses i heard a scream peirce the night, "SONIC!"

((((((((((Blaze's P.O.V))))))))))

My eyes were filled with tears as I saw sonic collapse onto the ground, I was worried, I ran up to him and checked his heartbeat and pulse, he was still alive, but he was losing blood fast.

"Sonic...why did you do this, please don't die Sonic..." I said mournfully " I...I, I love you Sonic, I don't want to lose you again..."

I picked him up carefully and walked back to the house without the umbrella, I didn't care if I got wet, Sonic was more important.

I got him home and quickly bandaged up the wound and checked his pulse again, and she started crying... she could not feel a pulse, he was dead... or was he? There was a way to heal him, but it was dangerous.

I headed upstairs and and quickly grabbed the Sol Emeralds and headed downstairs.

"I can bring him back with the sol emeralds..."

I quickly placed the Sol Emeralds around his body in a circle, suddenly there was a bright flash of light, she sheilded her eyes but it was too bright, she was blinded for a few seconds, but when she regained sight, what she saw made her want to cry tears of happiness forever. Sonic was standing infront of her.

"Sonic!" I said running up to him and hugging him closely, "I-Im so sorry Sonic..."

"You have nothing to be sorry for, im sorry for scareing you." He said returning the hug, I felt safe in his arms.

"Sonic...there's s-something I have to...t-tell you..." I said smiling slightly, "Sonic I-" I was cut short by sonic placing a finger over my lips.

"No there's something I have to tell you first, Blaze... I've always had feelings for you, but I never realized I had them until I came to visit you... What I mean to say is Blaze the Cat, I love you... I don't care if you share my feelings..."

"No Sonic... I-I l-love you too..."

Before I could think I found my lips pressing against Sonic's, and with each passing second, the kiss got more passionate, but it ended as quickly as it had started.

"Its getting late out, we should go to bed." Sonic said.

"Yeah" I said heading upstairs, and looking back once to see Sonic heading to the couch, "where you going?" I asked giggling.

"To bed why?"

"Well c'mon" I said.

He blushed deeply but obeyed, following me upstairs and into my bedroom.

"turn around for a second." I simply said.

He turned around while I got changed into a robe.

"okay you can turn around now."

Sonic turned around and still was blushing heavily.

I sighed, "Nothings gonna happen tonight sonic."

He was still looking red, but seemed a bit relieved also with a hint of sadness. I got under the covers while he layed over them and I cuddled up to him and fell asleep, feeling safe.


	7. The apocalypse

Sorry for the long updates, and my small mistakes, and dont beleive the rude guy's comment, its not the review count that makes me proud to write this, its making the fans happy.  
>I also apologize for Blaze and Silver's OOC, im just taking stuff from my life. please dont be harsh, after all this is my first fanfic.<p>

A Miserable Day  
>-<p>

(((((Author's P.O.V)))))

Sonic woke up to the sound of screaming. He looked out the window and gasped a what he had saw. What he had seen, was basically, hell...on..earth!

Giagantic red black forms were flowing from an open fissure in the ground that seemeed to stretch on forever, they walked the earth, killing any person the creatures came in contact with. Sonic feared he knew what was going on...Judgement day... He heard on the news today was supposed to be judgement day, but he passed it off as fake. Sonic wondered why he was still in this hell on earth, but he remembered that he never knew that there was a god of Mobuis.

Blaze was nowhere to be seen, apparently she had gone to heaven, leaving Sonic lonely.  
>'I have to survive!' He thought, but...how?<p>

He stepped outside, and got hit by an intense heat, realizing that everything was burning, he wasn't really surprised, considering demons had taken over the world. He dashed quickly, staying out of the way of the black cloaked devils, and headed to tails' house.

When he stepped inside he saw tails sitting there shaking holding what looked like a ray-gun of some sort.

"S-Sonic?"

"Yeah it is me, I was gonna see if you were gone or not, dont worry, I will help you survive."

"t-too late!" He said pointing out the door where a large red and black figure was rising from the ground.

The figure looked straight at Sonic "Sonic the hedgehog, your time is up..." The figure rasped.

"Who are you?" asked Sonic.

"I...am known through many names, but you can call me the Devil." He said.

"Your...soul..." Rasped the Devil.

"Nev-" He was cut off by a demon grasping the back of his neck and lifting him in the air.

"Now, you belong to me!" The cloaked figure stretched out his hand pushed quickly peircing through his chest, and he Sonic blacked out, and never awoke again...  
>-<p>

_Author's note: Happy Judgement Day May 21st! It may not been have posted on the 21st, but hey, I did not want this to pass, I just had to do this. It may only come once a year for me._

_So yeah, this is not real, just a joke, don't get upset, the next chapter is half done :)_

_Reviews:_

_Toto Mcnono:____I know of small mistakes, take it easy friend, im new, dont hastle me, your rude mean comments are uncalled for, please do not be rude thanks_

_Ghostkid33: Thanks for your review, The characters OOC is uncalled for, but i wanted to throw in some action._

_Sonic Jackson: Chapter 6 marked as chapter 5 is because i threw in blaze's oneshot, which i should have saved until later, sorry for the confusion, but thanks for sticking around_

_Heatxtreme: ^^; thanks for the review, sorry for the OOC_


End file.
